


[哈德]世上怎么会有拒绝我的A

by porridge123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying Draco Malfoy, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porridge123/pseuds/porridge123
Summary: *哈A德O，德拉科是爱哭的软包娇O*我想看娇娇软软的哭包小龙漫漫追夫路于是就自己动手了*伏地魔死透了*霍格沃茨校园
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 295





	1. Chapter 1

德拉科刚刚出生的时候，照例用古老的魔法鉴定了性别：是稀有的Omega男巫。卢修斯得知结果后皱起了眉头，他本来想要一个强大的Alpha独生子继承家业来着。纳西莎痛批了一通卢修斯的直A癌，把小龙捧在手心里养着，娇宠得不得了。卢修斯也只是嘴上能耐，实则心软得不行，面对香香软软的小O儿子没有半点抵抗力。

有一天，卢修斯心血来潮地问德拉科：“你将来想要成为什么样的人？”

德拉科神气地坐在儿童扫帚上：“我要和Alpha巫师结婚！”

卢修斯恨铁不成钢：“你要点追求！比如说，力量！”

德拉科咬着嘴唇说：“好吧。那我要和世界上最强大的Alpha巫师结婚。”

卢修斯哑口无言。

多比多比！谁是世界上最强大的巫师？

多比说，在不久前，伏地魔是世界上最强大的巫师。但是他被哈利·波特打败了，所以，现在哈利·波特才是世界上最强大的巫师。

得到了答案的德拉科心满意足地入睡了。

有一天，正当德拉科出神地计算着自己该为哈利·波特生多少个孩子的时候，纳西莎妈妈打断了他的幻想：“你有没有想过，万一哈利·波特不是个Alpha怎么办呢？”

德拉科觉得妈妈虽然温柔，但有时候真的太蠢了：“世界上最强大的巫师怎么可能不是个Alpha？”

但他万万没想到，问题没出在Alpha的部分。

“ 你！你怎么能拒绝一位Omega！”德拉科气急了，他觉得哈利·波特简直不可理喻，眼眶里不受控制地涌出大滴大滴的眼泪：“你竟然选穷光蛋韦斯莱！呜呜呜！他甚至只是个普普通通的Beta！这不、”德拉科打了个哭嗝，“不可能！世界上怎么会有拒绝我的A？”

德拉科感觉哭的快要化掉一样，手脚都没了力气，干脆瘫软在地板上专心地大哭。哈利被吓到了，后退了两步，僵硬在当场不知道怎么办。

最后还是斯莱特林的级长抱走了哭得声嘶力竭的德拉科，临走前还面色不善地瞪了哈利一眼。

罗恩一副便秘的表情，脸色很难看地看着哈利：“我觉得我要说明白，我接受不了AB恋的。对，你和我，”他缓慢地打了个手势比划着两人，“不可能的。”

哈利：“......”

哈利用了一星期的时间才让罗恩相信自己是个喜欢O普通的直A，只是想和他做好哥们儿。并且整个一年级都疯狂绕着德拉科走，显然是被德拉科哭出了阴影。

没想到，冤家路窄，二年级开学前，还是在对角巷撞见了他。德拉科一开始趾高气昂的，闪闪的金发在阳光下异常耀眼：“考虑到你是个被麻瓜养大的巫师，我就很大度地再给你一次机会。你要知道，在巫师世界里，没有A会拒绝像我这样漂亮的O的！这，这很不礼貌！实际上这非常粗鲁！你这个巨怪脑袋！你要向我道歉！”

哈利还没来得及说话，义愤填膺的金妮就拿着她新买的魔杖冲到德拉科面前维护她的偶像：“没看见哈利正忙着呢吗？你这个死缠烂打的蠢O！不许你这么污蔑哈利！”

德拉科看看红头发的Beta女巫，又看看绿眼睛的救世主，眼圈一下子就红了：“你、你竟然交了一个小女朋友！你果然只喜欢红头发的！”德拉科抹着眼泪，伤心极了，推搡着哈利：“走开！你这个没有品味的蠢A！”

哈利刚想解释说金妮不是自己的女朋友，卢修斯的声音就从头顶上传来：“德拉科，怎么了？”德拉科不顾形象地倒在卢修斯怀里大哭，仿佛受了天大的委屈。卢修斯扔了手杖抱住白白软软的Omega儿子低声安慰，面色很是难看。

哈利本以为这只是一段无关紧要的插曲，但是学校里流言的生长速度显然比梅林的生发液起效还快。

“ 你听说了吗，哈利·波特对一个O始乱终弃！对方家长都找上门来了！”

“ 我听说是因为他喜欢上了另外一个B！”

“ 天哪怎么会有这么渣的A？”

哈利听得满脸黑线，立刻就要冲去斯莱特林找那个小混蛋对质清楚。

赫敏及时拉住了他：“你这样不管不顾地冲过去只会越描越黑！我有一个办法，可以神不知鬼不觉地去套话。”

复方汤剂。

哈利变成了高尔，只身混进了斯莱特林公共休息室。他很快就找到了窝在沙发里看书的Omega，德拉科安静乖巧的样子就像一只慵懒的猫。哈利禁不住想，如果撇开他有时候会伸出小爪子挠人的事实不谈，其实还真是一个顶漂亮的O。

“ 高尔！”德拉科的眼睛一亮，拍拍身旁的沙发，“过来！你来的正好。”

哈利紧张得几乎要同手同脚，磨磨蹭蹭地坐在了他身边。他咳了一下：“呃，那个，最近校园里的流言......”

“ 你最好识相点，别来惹我心烦。”德拉科翻了个白眼，“不知道是哪个大舌头的人传出来的，要是让我知道了！我就告诉我爸爸！”

“ 嗯，所以不是，不是你？”

“ 别傻了。”德拉科没好气地把书丢到一边，“被A甩了难道是件很风光的事吗？”

“ 你真的喜欢哈利·波特？你不是，呃，”哈利努力地回想着德拉科的说话风格，“格兰芬多不都是一群蠢货吗？”

“ 哈利才不是！”德拉科苍白的小脸上难得出现了红晕，“他打败了神秘人，他是——”德拉科突然止住了话头，瞪了高尔一眼，“我差点忘了，跟你这个蠢Beta说什么？你根本不明白。”

德拉科又自顾自地说起话来：“今年圣诞节我要慈悲地施舍给他最后一次机会，或许送点小礼物什么的......红头发的韦斯莱们休想比过我！他会喜欢绿宝石胸针吗？或者手工制作的魔法巧克力？可惜我还不怎么会烹饪......不过这个不是什么大问题......”

“ 你怎么这样看着我？”德拉科抬起头看着哈利，摸了摸自己的脸，“是脸上有什么东西吗？唉？你的额头怎么了？”

哈利慌乱地捂住自己快要显现出来的闪电疤痕，飞速地逃出了休息室：“我得走了！不过我想，你送什么他都会喜欢的！不然他就是个十足的蠢货！”

德拉科嘟囔着什么，哈利没听见。

哈利满心满意地熬到了圣诞节，除了朋友们的礼物，果然他还收到了一个匿名的猫头鹰包裹——里面是一对精致的镶嵌着绿宝石的魔法袖扣。还附着一张便条：

** 送给勇敢的伟大救世主哈利·波特，圣诞节快乐！ **

** P.S. 我问了爸爸，他说A们都喜欢这个。 **

** P.P.S. 他还说A们应该对O温柔点。这是一个忠告。 **

哈利仔细地把礼物收起来，心里甜蜜得直冒泡泡。


	2. Chapter 2

罗恩、赫敏和哈利并排着匆匆去往大厅吃午饭，他们刚刚听完麦格教授的巫师生理常识讲座。

罗恩皱着眉头抱怨道：“我不明白，为什么要去听这么枯燥的玩意儿？又不是必修课，而且明明我就是个普普通通的Beta，而且格兰芬多显然并没有什么娇弱的Omega需要我呵护。”

“你说的不准确，罗恩。”赫敏挥舞着魔杖，一边走一边把手里的书收进书包里，“据我所知，这届刚刚入学的一年级里就有一位Omega分到了格兰芬多。而且学习巫师生理学知识有助于——”

“那也就一个。”罗恩急着反驳，“不是还有Alpha吗？有他们在，怎么也轮不到我操心。你说是不是，哈利？”

哈利挠挠头，满脑子都是去年圣诞节德拉科匿名寄给他的便签。 **“A** **们应该对O** **温柔点** **。这是个忠告。** **”** 他扶了下眼镜：“呃，的确应该照顾O，但是，但是A一旦有了自己的伴侣，就得和其他O保持距离了。所以，”

哈利的话还没说完，他一眼就看到了人群中那个浅金色的小脑袋。他刚想不动声色地错开目光，一个不知名的斯莱特林就蹭着德拉科的肩膀紧贴了上来。

紧接着，哈利闻到了一阵若有若无的奇怪气味，仿佛什么魔药炸掉了一样，说不上来的古怪。

是那个斯莱特林的信息素！

哈利的脑子从未转得这么快过，他飞快地把书包塞给赫敏：“抱歉我有点事，不用等我了！”然后就像疾风一般瞬间消失在了人群里。

“诺特，你挤到我了。”德拉科白净的小脸皱了起来，眼神中流露出毫不掩饰的不耐烦。空气中信息素的气味越来越浓，但是德拉科身边的高尔和克拉布都是Beta，没有感觉到丝毫异常。德拉科本人虽然是Omega，但远没有发育到分化期，还未完全性成熟的小Omega并不能很好地感受到信息素的存在。他只是下意识地觉得不适和压抑，还有些眩晕，伸出手想推开贴得越来越近的诺特。

他伸出的手还没有碰到诺特的衣领，就被斜下里伸出来的另一只手抓住了。绿眼睛的哈利·波特突然出现在他面前，还带着他那副标志性的十分愚蠢的黑框眼镜，并且以近乎于粗鲁的方式狠狠地一把推开了西奥多·诺特。

“哈——波特？”德拉科震惊地眨眼，甚至忘记了要抽回自己的手。

哈利喘着气，指着倒在地板上面色通红的诺特：“带他去医疗翼！他分化了！”

围观的学生们这才反应过来，七手八脚地架起诺特，而哈利则趁机拉着德拉科走到了一个僻静的角落。

“喂！”德拉科被哈利一下子压在冰凉的墙面上，双手都被捉住，对方毛茸茸的头埋在肩颈出处，不住地在自己脖颈间流连、轻嗅，德拉科一下子红了脸。“喂，你住手！”

“别动！”哈利的声音与平常不同，格外低沉。德拉科的耳廓如同通电一般，紧接着说不出的酥麻感传遍了全身，似乎身体已经不是自己的了，动弹不得。

哈利也不知道自己是怎么了，心里说不出的烦躁，甚至还有些愤怒。他知道自己不应该迁怒于怀里的Omega，但他就是无法遏制这种近乎于暴躁的冲动。他又仔细闻了闻，确认没有沾染上任何信息素的气味后，又不甘心地在德拉科的后颈处舔了舔。那里，将会是Omega未来的腺体所在。

德拉科呜咽一声，腿一软，几乎支撑不住得要滑倒。等哈利终于平复好心情放开他时，德拉科已经蓄了满眼的泪水，几乎于白色的长睫毛一眨，就滚落了两滴浑圆晶莹的泪珠。

“你！你无缘无故发什么火！”德拉科的声音还带着哭腔，一点也没有威慑力。

哈利的心瞬间就软了，愧疚不已，甚至有些不知所措，只能遵从Alpha的本能，温柔地捧住德拉科的脸，擦掉他脸上的泪珠：“对不起！我不是对你生气！我只是......你别哭了好不好？”

Omega的泪腺却好像开了闸的水坝一般，眼泪不要钱似的往下掉。“你对我看不顺眼，也没必要这样侮辱我！”德拉科咬着嘴唇，想努力忍住眼泪，结果却是适得其反，哭的更凶了，“你！流氓！巨怪！”

哈利手忙脚乱地安慰他，却不得章法。最后还是德拉科自己哭累了晕了过去，哈利才得以把人抱回斯莱特林公共休息室去，连午饭都没吃成。

下午海格的神奇动物课前，哈利拽住了赫敏：“你知道学校里都有谁是Alpha吗？”

赫敏抿着嘴想了一会儿：“格兰芬多就你一个，斯莱特林好像有两个，拉文克劳......”

“斯莱特林的Alpha都是谁？”

赫敏瞪大了眼睛：“这个我不清楚，不过院长那里一般都有名单。你问这个干什么？”

“没什么。”哈利想象了一下斯内普阴沉的表情，一阵恶寒，赶紧打消了这个念头。

在前面走的几个窃窃私语的斯莱特林一直在瞄着哈利看，连罗恩都注意到了：“他们老偷瞄我们干什么？阴恻恻的。”

哈利回忆了一下自己中午的时候抱着德拉科在斯莱特林公共休息室门口左右徘徊的样子，有点心虚。

没办法，他又不知道斯莱特林的口令，让别的斯莱特林学生撞到了，也不能全怪他不是。

哈利抬起头，看见德拉科无可奈何地正抱着那本张牙舞爪的大书，眼睛红红的，好像还有些肿。他不自觉地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，仿佛还能回忆起贴在Omega温热的脖颈后那种甜蜜的触感。

想到这里，他的嘴角禁不住翘了起来。哈利知道自己不应该这样，但是他就是莫名的、止不住的高兴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还没写完......


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我有个假车不知当发不当发。  
> 还是发了。

“我有个大计划。”  
“嗯哼？愿闻其详。”布雷斯的胳膊随意地搭在沙发上，舒适地翘起二郎腿。潘西则翻了个白眼：“噢老天，求你了，德拉科，别让我听到有关哈利·波特的任何事情。”  
德拉科的眉头皱起来：“你有什么不满？你大可不用听，斯莱特林有的是人愿意取代你在我身边的位置。”  
坐在对面沙发的高尔和克拉布正在专心地对付一只大蛋糕，但也知道分出神来点头附和着。潘西只能委屈地扁着嘴，抱着胳膊，赌气一言不发。德拉科神气洋洋地抬起精致的小下巴——这几年他出落得越发有Omega的韵味了，整个人玲珑剔透得像橱窗里的娃娃一样。“那我就开始了。长话短说，我的发情期要到了。”  
布雷斯会意地挑挑眉毛：“Omega的初潮。”  
“听着，我查过了，Omega的初潮来势迅猛，信息素的爆发浓度没有Alpha能抵挡。所以我要在发情期当天拿下哈利·波特。只要他当时和我在一起，这就是顺理成章的事情。”  
克拉布眼睛瞪得滚圆，嘴更是张得大大的，蛋糕都喷了出来。  
“你有什么毛病！”德拉科像是被火烧到了一样跳了起来，疯狂地往自己身上丢清理魔咒。  
克拉布急忙抹着嘴巴，坐在他身边的高尔同样很震惊：“这不符合规定！在发情期前后的敏感期，Omega都应该在医疗翼隔离观察，尤其是初潮，万一出了什么问题，斯内普教授……”  
德拉科头痛地捏着额角：“要不我为什么要和你们商量！引开他不会吗！别提那个刻板的老处男了，他就是铁了心要拆散我和波特！”  
布雷斯笑起来：“你和波特也不是一对儿吧。”  
“不说话没人拿你当哑巴。”德拉科恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，高傲地用手背轻轻托着下巴：“很快就会是了。”  
潘西举起手：“我有个问题。”  
德拉科轻抬下巴：“讲。”  
“Omega初潮的时间尤其难预测吧？至少有2-3天的误差，这么长的时间，我们总不能保证哈利·波特时时刻刻都在你身边。”她耸耸肩，“更别说还要支开斯内普教授了。再说了，Omega初潮来势迅猛，所以十分凶险，搞不好是会影响健康的，德拉科，你得好好想想。”  
“老天。”德拉科长叹一口气，“你和我妈妈一样啰嗦。”  
这时候，高尔突然说了一句：“有人来了。”  
所有人都默契地闭上了嘴巴。德拉科挥挥魔杖撤掉静音咒。  
西奥多·诺特正插着口袋站在不远处，露出一个“大家都知道你在欲盖弥彰什么”的表情。他无奈地耸耸肩膀：“德拉科，我实在不明白你为什么要舍近求远。”  
德拉科用一副蔑视的眼光瞥着他：“自大而又愚蠢的Alpha，我也没指望你明白。另外，闭上你的臭嘴，谁允许你叫我的名字的？别拿你那种不可一世的眼神看我，你这个和Beta睡过的饥不择食的A，就算是世界末日到了我也不会喜欢你一丁点——”  
诺特摆出投降的姿势：“好了好了，亲爱的Omega，别生气，我错了还不行吗？只是，万一这次波特还不要你，可千万别再找我哭了。”  
“你放屁！该死的谁说波特不要我的！”  
“德拉科！注意你的Omega形象！”布雷斯见状，眼疾手快地捉住了他拿起魔杖的手腕，低声劝慰：“你打不过他的，别冲动。”  
德拉科眼圈一红，闪烁的泪水开始像清泉一样瞬间盈满了眼眶：“连你也欺负我！你为什么不帮我！你这个薄情的Beta，怪不得你的女朋友们都要和你分手！”  
布雷斯头痛得要死，他注意到休息室里的几个女孩已经对自己投来非常不友善的目光了。这时候潘西站了起来，一把拽住了要往沙发角落里钻的伤心小O，熟练地抱在怀里，像女王一样地发号施令：“够了！你们这群只会帮倒忙的男孩们，如果你们不能现在立刻马上把活下来的波特男孩带过来的话，就立刻给我闭嘴、滚蛋！”  
*  
次日，哈利和罗恩抱着书包去大厅吃早餐的时候，从门口到座位，整整收获了五个来自斯莱特林的巨大白眼，感觉那眼里的怨气都黑得快要实体化了。考虑到这是个魔法世界，哈利毫不怀疑怨气实体化的可能性，想到这里，他不禁打了个冷战。  
哈利防备度满格地吃完了早餐，一边谨慎地戒备着，一边快速往教室移动。然而他还是被人高马大的克拉布和高尔堵住了。罗恩和赫敏脸上不约而同地出现“你又背着我们干什么了”的招牌表情，看得哈利心虚不已，打发他们先走了。  
哈利清了清嗓子，快速回忆着自己一周前穿着隐形衣偷偷进了斯莱特林寝室的事情，觉得毫无纰漏，这才有了几分底气：“咳，嗯，什么事？我得去上课，时间不多了，你们知道的。”  
高尔和克拉布两人微微让开，潘西凌厉的目光一下子甩到了哈利身上。她抱着胳膊，上下审视着面前的Alpha，一脸不好惹的表情：“哈利·波特，你要去一趟医疗翼。”  
“什么？”哈利有些摸不着头脑，“我去那儿干什么？”  
“听着，我没空和你解释，今晚11点钟——”  
“哈利·波特哪儿也不能去。”斯内普冰冷的声音传来。他穿着标志性的黑色长袍，脸色阴沉。“今晚是禁闭时间，为了那无辜的三个坩埚和满教室的黏液。”  
“可是之前明明说的是下午。”  
“你在和我讨价还价吗？顶撞教师，格兰芬多扣2分。”  
哈利无奈地撇撇嘴，什么也没说。而堵住他的斯莱特林们早就极有眼色地偷偷溜走了。  
直到黑魔法防御课上到了一半，哈利能绕霍格沃茨三圈的脑回路才猜出来发生了什么，立刻闹了个大红脸，咒语慢了半拍，被罗恩当头击倒。  
穆迪凑过来查看，眼球转得飞快：“真糟糕，看来他得去医疗翼了。”  
哈利露出一个傻笑。  
罗恩：“我的老天，不会是脑子有问题了吧？我发誓我可真不是故意的！”  
*  
德拉科交叉着双手乖巧地平躺在床上，盯着洁白的天花板，长叹一口气。昨天晚上他意外提前发情了，打乱了他所有的计划。如果不是潘西提前把男孩们连同诺特这个Alpha一起轰走了，事情可能更糟。难耐的发清热已经被庞弗雷夫人用上好的魔药压制住了，他目前既不感觉到发热，也不会有脱水的危险。接下来他只需要安静地躺在这里，熬过长达一周的无聊的发情期。  
“唉。”德拉科耸耸鼻尖，闻到一股若有若无的淡淡的曼陀罗花香——自己信息素的味道。这是目前为止他唯一感到欣慰的一件事情了，最起码不是什么甜腻又粘人的气味，父亲应该会很满意的。德拉科抖抖睫毛，闭上了眼睛，开始放任自己的想象力驰骋。  
其实，他幻想过在学院魁地奇比赛的时候突然发情会是什么样子。虽然由于身体因素，Omega不被允许进入学院队，但是德拉科一直很喜欢魁地奇——当然，他更喜欢打魁地奇的哈利·波特。想想吧，自己在人山人海的看台上，红着脸软倒着散发信息素，而在场上飞驰的找球手Alpha以他灵敏的嗅觉捕捉到了自己的气息，而后调转扫把在所有人的惊呼声中冲向自己，他不顾裁判员和解说员的警告，他的黑发在空中飞舞，碧绿的眸子里只有自己的身影，他冲过来了——  
“德拉科！”  
噢梅林，这该死的性感的声音。  
“德拉科，你的脸很红！没事吗？醒醒！”  
德拉科惊吓似的睁开了眼睛，心跳得仿佛要冲破胸膛：“哈利·波特！你怎么在这里！”  
“冷静一点，这个说来话长。”哈利在他床边坐下来，挠着自己的一头乱发。德拉科这时候才注意到他的头上绑着绷带。  
“你受伤了？”德拉科皱着眉头，“据我所知，火焰杯并没有选中你吧？”  
“嘿，别攻击Alpha脆弱的自尊心。”哈利拘谨地挪动着两条腿，脸上泛起可疑的红晕：“你还好吗？你感觉怎么样？有没有，”  
“托你的福，”德拉科不耐烦地打断了他语无伦次的发言：“庞弗雷夫人已经给我服过药了。我是发情期，不是生命垂危，圣人波特。”  
哈利的脸更红了。  
两个人沉默了一会儿。  
“你知道你是什么味道吗？”说完哈利就后悔了，这问题简直太蠢了！他手忙脚乱地跳下床，想要离开这个尴尬到爆炸的现场。但是德拉科用他那干净而又魅惑的Omega嗓音叫住了他：“你要闻闻吗？”德拉科指指自己的后颈，“可能是用了药，气味没那么明显了。我允许你，可以凑近一点。”  
哈利像提线木偶一样走了过去，他根本无法控制自己的身体。他坐在床边，抱着德拉科的肩膀让他侧过头去，贴着Omega温热的后颈轻嗅。是魅惑人心的曼陀罗花香。哈利顺势把德拉科压在床上，释放着自己烈酒一般的信息素，小Omega立刻就软倒了身体，痛苦又愉悦地呻吟一声，让哈利头皮直发麻。  
“哈利！”德拉科的眼神已经开始迷离，连呼出的热气都带着甜香的花蜜一般的气味。  
他低估了AO之间的吸引力。  
哈利炙热的吻接连落在Omega洁白的后颈处，不住地舔舐那散发着诱惑力的腺体。他快速地解开了身下的皮带，大手沿着德拉科柔软的腰肢摸进去——  
“我要检查一下你的生殖腔发育情况，德拉科。”哈利咬着他的耳垂，不客气地伸进去一指。  
“啊！”德拉科的身体猛然间绷直，苍白的足弓在空气中划出无声的轨迹，眼泪带着满满的情欲大滴大滴地流出来，消失在柔软的枕头上，氤氲成一滴圆润的斑点。“哈利，嗯啊，不可能的，太深了——”  
“乖一点，Omega。”哈利吮吸着他肩膀处的软肉，不客气地往更深处探索——  
“哈利·詹姆斯·波特！”斯内普教授拿着魔杖，阴沉地站在医疗翼门口。  
两人都吓得半死，德拉科更是捂着嘴直打嗝。好在还没进行到要紧的地步，哈利赶紧收了手，从床上爬下来，徒劳用身上的长袍试图掩盖着身下醒目的凸起。  
德拉科的脸红得像熟透的蜜桃，头发散乱，衣服半遮半掩还带着新鲜的吻痕，在洁白如玉的皮肤上更显得扎眼。他只能捂着嘴努力不发出呻吟，身体颤抖着，眼泪无声地往下淌。空气里全是两个人纠缠的信息素气味，他从未像此刻一样如此庆幸斯内普是个闻不到信息素的Beta。德拉科尽力把自己埋在被褥里，假装自己不存在。  
“禁闭。”  
“可您说是晚上——”  
“一天。”  
“什么？教授，我是因为受伤才到医——”  
“两天！滚出去！现在！”  
哈利只能沉默地提着裤子离开。  
门内，斯内普尽力压抑着的低沉声音嗡嗡作响：“你还记不记得你是个斯莱特林！你想14岁就怀孕吗！那些Alpha都是用什么东西思考的你不知道吗？”  
德拉科的头半埋在被子里，弱弱地反驳：“我爸爸也是位Alpha。”  
短暂的沉默。  
“我说的是波特家的Alpha。”  
门外的哈利做了个鬼脸。


	4. Chapter 4

德拉科有点气急败坏：“你说过很安全！没人会发现！结果呢！”

“我很抱歉，德拉科。”哈利有些无措，“我不知道霍琦夫人和麦格教授也——”

“我听到了我的名字，年轻的先生们。”麦格教授扶着眼镜，缓缓走进办公室，“我们有义务对未成年的A与O增强监管，减少他们之间不必要的非正常接触。霍格沃茨的教授们都同意这点，实际上，我们是在尽力保护你们。”

“这非常有效，麦格教授。”德拉科伸长了手臂指着远站在房间另一侧的哈利，“我想我有点能理解罗密欧与朱丽叶的感觉了。不得不说这对我的麻瓜研究学课业非常有帮助。”

哈利的脸猛地一红。

麦格教授挑起一侧的眉毛：“马尔福先生，这是不恰当的类比。标记对O来讲是需要深思熟虑的选择，你应该对此更加谨慎些。最起码，不要选在类似魁地奇扫帚间这样潦草的场合。”

“麦格教授！”哈利的心跳得快要炸开，头顶快要升腾出蒸汽来：“您误会了！我们没有要标记——”

“好了，先生们。两小时禁闭，禁止交谈。”

德拉科赌气地抱着手臂，不住地踢着墙壁，小声嘟囔着什么。

“德拉科——”

“闭嘴！别烦我！”

哈利悻悻地闭上了嘴巴，他本想提醒德拉科遮一下脖子上的吻痕的。向格兰芬多起誓，他没想到会留下这么明显的痕迹。

等哈利意识到不对的时候，德拉科已经泪流满面了。不同于以往，他的哭声压抑得很低，泪珠却大颗大颗地滚落。德拉科站在墙边，不停地用袍子用力地擦着脸，脸颊红得异常。哈利甚至怀疑那袍子都能拧出水来。

“德拉科！”哈利一下子慌乱起来，不顾麦格教授的要求就要跑过去，却一头撞在了一个隐形屏障上，眼镜都歪了。

“太丢脸了。”德拉科捂着脸，声音都仿佛是泡在水里一样，“全霍格沃茨的教授都知道了，我会是魔法史上最丢脸的O！一个没有A愿意标记的O！”

“哦，德拉科。”哈利的心软得一塌糊涂，他开始无意识地散发出信息素安慰情绪激动的Omega，“别这么说。你是魔法史上最有魅力的Omega。”

“你不用安慰我。”德拉科抬起头，眼眶通红，泪珠像闪耀的珍珠一样划过脸颊。午后的阳光落在他身上，德拉科柔软的金色短发被泪水打湿，一缕缕地贴在脸上，仿佛童话里刚刚出水的海妖一般。哈利仿佛被击中一般，他看到德拉科的嘴唇一张一合，却什么都没能听到，脑海里全是生理课本里那句：“Omega是魔法世界最珍贵的馈赠。”那一瞬间哈利的信息素暴涨，带着魔法能量冲破了麦格教授留下的屏障，冲着哭泣的Omega席卷而去，像打包礼物一般，将德拉科温柔而霸道地层层包裹。

“哈利，”德拉科喘息起来，两腿发软，瘫坐在墙边，“这是——”

哈利走过去，跪在德拉科身边，双手捧着Omega湿漉漉的脸颊，从发红的眼角吻到精致的下巴，轻轻地舔走德拉科的泪水。他闻到空气中愈加浓烈的曼陀罗花香，情动地张开嘴巴含住Omega柔软的双唇。起初只是浅尝辄止的试探，而后愈吻愈深，德拉科半仰着头被抵在墙面上，难耐地挣动了几下，发出暧昧的喘息。哈利摸到了他的校袍，果然已经被泪水打湿了。

“你得脱了这个。”哈利紧贴着德拉科的唇说话，两人的嘴唇摩擦着，明明不是亲吻的姿势，德拉科的心跳却更快了。德拉科的眼角发红，已经被信息素包裹得纯熟，衣物松散着，一幅意乱情迷的样子：“你说什么？”

“湿了。”哈利侧头去吻他修长的脖颈，舌尖舔过泛红的吻痕。“听我的就好了，Omega。”

*

“斯内普教授，我觉得你未免有些小题大做。”麦格教授急促地说，“况且，为了保险起见，我已经设置了屏障。哈利·波特是A，而不是什么洪水猛兽。”

斯内普阴沉着脸疾走着，黑色长袍甩起来，带着凌厉的气场。他粗暴地打开了门：“波特！”

哈利正靠着墙角坐着，闻声站了起来，有些慌乱地扶了下眼镜。“教授。到时间了吗？”

在房间的另一侧，德拉科正蜷缩在地板上，身上盖着自己的校袍，只露出几缕金发来，看样子是睡着了。

麦格教授刚要放下心来，斯内普就板着脸走到了德拉科身边，掀开了他身上的袍子。

“我回答你的问题，麦格教授。”斯内普的眼中仿佛蕴含着风暴，“A和野兽没什么区别。”

德拉科后颈的腺体处残留着新鲜的咬痕，他被标记了。

*

“是临时标记。”

庞弗雷夫人的话一出，所有人都松了口气。邓布利多眯起了眼睛，似乎很是欣慰：“噢。看起来我们的格兰芬多Alpha是个格外地有自制力的绅士。”

“邓布利多教授！”哈利有些害羞。

比哈利更加难堪的是坐在床上的德拉科，他的眼睛还肿着，有些狼狈，更何况他的父母还在场。“我说过了，我能保护好自己！”德拉科拉好衣领，有些生气。

“小龙，别生气。你年纪还小，爸爸妈妈很担心你。”纳西莎拨开德拉科的碎发，轻轻地在他的额头上印下一吻。她转过身来，向哈利伸出手：“你一定就是哈利·波特，果然是个正直又英俊的Alpha。小龙经常提起你。”

哈利握住纳西莎的手，有些紧张，甚至不知道说些什么。

你好，我就是你儿子追了五年的A？

还是，幸会，我刚刚差点完全标记了你儿子？

听起来都不太对。他从来没有应付妈妈们的经验。

卢修斯用手杖敲了敲地板，格外严肃盯着哈利。“哈利·波特，格兰芬多？显而易见你是一个鲁莽而不知礼节的A，我非常怀疑你是否能”

“爸爸！”德拉科的手用力抓紧了床单。

哈利头脑一热：“马尔福先生！我是真的喜欢德拉科！”

卢修斯一脸理所应当：“当然，这世上没有A能拒绝德拉科。但是——”

“别紧张，波特先生，我们并不是古板的父母。”纳西莎微笑着，示意卢修斯别再添乱。“卢修斯的意思是说，你们两个需要更正式一些的约定。”纳西莎握起德拉科的手，把哈利和德拉科两人的手放在一起，“比如，婚约。”

*

“你到底在写什么，哈利？”赫敏用羽毛笔敲了敲哈利面前的课本。

哈利头也没抬：“草药学论文。”

“别瞎编了。”赫敏皱起眉头，“谁会在写论文的时候笑成这样？”

罗恩适时的插了一嘴：“噢，我以为你会。”

赫敏翻了个白眼，罗恩立刻闭上了嘴巴。

“哈利。哈利！”

“嘿！你吓到我了！”哈利夸张地捂着胸口，然后把写好的羊皮纸小心地收了起来。“我得走了，朋友们。晚上见。”

“去哪儿？哈利！喂！”赫敏无奈地看着哈利匆匆离去的背影，放下手里的书，“罗恩，你不觉得最近哈利有些古怪吗？你在干什么？”

罗恩默默地掏出魔杖，搞了个无伤大雅的小把戏。

“弗莱德常用的复写恶作剧…… 噢我的天！赫敏，听听这个！”罗恩眼睛瞪得快掉出来：“Omega的眼泪是俘获Alpha永恒的利器，空气中弥漫的曼陀罗花香是甜蜜的陷阱，我如同陷入网中的蝴蝶——”

赫敏歪过头，难以置信：“这是谁写的蹩脚的情诗？”

“我们的情圣哈利·波特。”

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章是个番外


	5. AO两性关系量表

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *是嫁为人妻小O德拉科x勤奋工作猛A哈利；  
> *他们果然生了很多孩子预警；  
> *叫妈妈预警；  
> *我对量表一无所知，瞎编的；

“第一题，A经常陪在O身边吗？选项有：每时每刻；经常；偶尔；几乎不。什么叫‘每时每刻’？”莉莉咬着铅笔头，眨着水汪汪的蓝色大眼睛看着他的哥哥，詹姆斯。

詹姆斯顶着一头杂乱茂密的黑发，除了那蓝灰色的眼眸以外，简直就是个哈利·波特的小翻版。他不耐烦地伸出手来：“你是傻的吗？把书给我，我来念！”

“嘿詹姆斯！注意你的言行！我们的莉莉是世界上最聪明最漂亮的女孩。”阿不思翘着二郎腿，戴着一副金丝眼镜，煞有介事地坐在书桌前看书。他的金色短发柔顺而又光泽，酷似他的Omega父亲。而一双明亮又深情的深绿色眼睛则遗传自他强大的Alpha父亲。

“够了，你别这么装模作样的好吗？我只想快点把这个量表做完。更何况，我还是你哥哥呢！你管得着我吗？”

阿不思挑着一边眉毛：“也就比我大一岁而已。而且我是妈咪最喜欢的孩子，有意见吗？”

莉莉咬着铅笔头，两只白净的小脚在空中画着圈：“你不能叫妈咪，因为妈咪不喜欢我们叫他妈咪。他更喜欢‘父亲’这个称呼。”

詹姆斯终于把杂志趁机夺了过来：“我的傻莉莉，你是没看见我每次叫妈咪的时候他开心的样子。我觉得这道题应该选‘偶尔’，因为爸爸最近很少回家。”

“别独自做决定好吗？那明明是因为你每次都睡得和猪一样，都不知道爸爸回来了。”

“嘿，那是谁的错？这明明怨他，他每天都回来这么晚。”

“怎么，你们在吵架吗？”德拉科神色慵懒地半倚在门框上，敲了敲门。他的长长的金发没有像往常一样梳起来，而是像绸缎一样地散落在肩膀上。修长洁白的手指靠在暗色的木门上，显得美丽又圣洁。

“妈妈。”詹姆斯红了脸，甚至忘了把手里的杂志合上。“向您保证，妈妈，我们只是在互相探讨问题。”

“最好是。”德拉科随手把一缕头发别到耳后，“詹姆斯，你是哥哥，要懂事一点，照顾弟弟妹妹。你们在干什么？我听到你们讨论爸爸的问题了。”

“噢妈咪！”莉莉兴奋地爬起来，小跑着冲向德拉科，一下子抱住了他的腿。“妈咪！”她甩着及肩的金色小卷发，迫不及待地说：“我们在做杂志里的量表！”

德拉科蹲下来理理她的发丝，皱了皱眉头。“什么量表？”

“AO两性——”

“没什么妈妈！”詹姆斯啪地一声合上了杂志，塞到毯子底下，疯狂地向莉莉眨眼。

德拉科头痛地捏了捏太阳穴：“阿不思，你来说。”

阿不思还保持着那副斯文败类的样子，西装裤熨烫得笔挺。他扶了扶眼镜，不紧不慢地说：“《AO两性关系量表》，妈妈。他们认为你和爸爸之间的婚姻出现了问题。”

“嘿！！”詹姆斯一副难以置信的样子，“你怎么能这样眼睛都不眨地出卖你的哥哥妹妹！”

“嗯哼，大概因为我更爱妈妈一点。”阿不思重新低下了头，又翻过一页。詹姆斯曾无数次地怀疑，阿不思近视一定是因为他这么爱看书导致的，才不是什么遗传因素。

德拉科把莉莉抱起来，放到柔软的床上。而后他走到詹姆斯身边，伸出手。

“妈妈，”詹姆斯还是从毯子下面抽出了那本杂志，不情不愿地递给他：“妈妈，我们都觉得您和爸爸相处的时间太少了。您最近显得疲惫又伤感，难道不是因为爸爸总是早出晚归吗？”

德拉科一个火焰熊熊就把杂志烧成了灰烬。

莉莉在床上跳了起来：“哇哦！！妈咪你好酷！能再来一次吗！”

“恐怕不可以，宝贝。还有，我和爸爸的婚姻没有问题。”德拉科依次吻过三个孩子的额头，挥动魔杖把屋子里的灯光全部熄灭了。“晚安，孩子们。阿不思，不许在熄灯以后偷看书。”

“是，妈妈。”

“叫我父亲。”

三个孩子齐声说：“好的，妈妈。”

德拉科轻轻关上了房门，小声地叹了一口气。他紧了紧披在身上的外套，踱步走到厨房，给自己冲了一杯咖啡。

老天，他真怀念有家养小精灵的日子。

德拉科蜷缩在客厅的沙发上看书，壁炉里温暖的火光映着他莹白的脸颊，窗外夜色正浓，几颗星星不时地闪烁着。

不知过了多久，火光忽而变成了绿色，哈利·波特风尘仆仆地回到了家。他脱下傲罗外袍，轻手轻脚地走到沙发旁，小心地拿走Omega手里的书，托着膝弯和后背把人抱了起来。

“哈利？”半梦半醒的德拉科张开惺忪的睡眼，那略带迷茫的眼神看得哈利心头一跳。他低下头吻了吻怀里的人：“是我。”

“噢老天爷，我睡着了吗？”德拉科在Alpha熟悉的怀抱里找了个更加舒适的姿势，他眯着眼睛嘟囔着抱怨道：“孩子们今天抱怨你回家太晚了。去看看他们？”

“是詹姆斯？他总是说我的坏话。你知道的，有时候我甚至觉得他在把我当情敌看。”哈利轻轻笑着，把德拉科小心地放在床上。

德拉科配合着脱掉了外套和鞋子，吻了吻Alpha的下巴。“噢，别说傻话！只是比起你这个不经常出现的爸爸，他更喜欢我而已。”

哈利揽着德拉科的腰，低下头情动地深吻着他。德拉科被亲得满面红晕，软倒着陷在柔软的被褥之间。“啊，哈利！”他轻轻地推着对方胸膛，“去看看孩子们，再回来。”

最后哈利放过了他，绿色的眸子闪着狡黠的光：“好吧，遵命，孩子们的妈妈。”德拉科嗔怒地丢给他一个枕头，哈利低声笑着站了起来，走到衣柜面前脱掉领带和西装裤，换上宽松的家居服。然后他去了孩子们的房间，依次温柔地替他们盖好被子，留下一个吻。

“爸爸？”阿不思懵懂的声音很轻。

“嗯？阿不思？”

“你和妈妈还好吗？”

“我们很好。宝贝，睡吧。”

“那为什么妈妈最近总是很疲倦的样子？他做什么都打不起精神来，我很担心，爸爸。你能不能多陪陪他？”

“那是因为你将要有个弟弟了，阿不思。”哈利吻了一下阿不思的脸颊，拨开他额头的碎发。“我会照顾好妈妈的。睡吧，阿不思，我爱你。”


End file.
